


So Much For a 'Fresh Start'

by jedi_elizabeth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, High School, Just a drabble, Poor Yahaba, This isn't really that great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_elizabeth/pseuds/jedi_elizabeth
Summary: Misunderstandings happen.(AKA this is not how Yahaba wanted to start his high school career.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to pay attention to this. I may turn this into something. Maybe not. Who knows.

Shigeru wasn’t as friendly as he could be.

He knows he shouldn’t take frustrations out on others, but they all immediately wrote him off as some stuck up delinquent. Sure, he may have gotten into a fight on the first day of his first year in high school. And he may have broken the kid’s nose, but it wasn’t just out of cold blood or anything. It was an accident. Honestly.

This kid, a third year, seemed to think that the worst thing someone can do is take care of themselves properly. 

Shigeru had been walking to the entrance ceremony when he bumped into a older boy who, quite frankly, looked like a wannabe gangster. (He assumed he probably was.) He quickly apologized and went to walk away, not thinking twice about it. Shigeru heard the guy mumble about preppy rich kids and how much product was probably in his hair before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

See, this is where he thinks the misunderstanding came to be. This third year was average height, meanwhile Shigeru was actually taller by a small margin. This means that when he swung around with his arms wrapped around his books his elbow hit the other guy right in the nose. The shorter boy stumbled back as blood started running from his nostrils, and Shigeru just stood in shock. 

Next thing he knew, he was being suspended for unnecessary violence or some stupid shit like that. That wasn’t even the worst part, though. When he got back, turned in all the work he was given to do while he was gone, and walked to his first class, all he heard were whispers. 

Things like ‘is that him?’ Or ‘he doesnt look like a delinquent…’ or ‘i can’t believe he picked a fight with an upperclassman.’

Shigeru was only slightly surprised. He figured there would be rumors and weird looks, but he didn’t expect people to avoid him like the plague. Even third and second years parted for him in the halls.

He was actually kind of devastated. He had hoped that maybe high school would be some sort of fresh start. A place he could finally be known as something other than a scrawny nerd with no friends and perfect grades. He hadn’t wanted to go to the complete other side of the spectrum.

Suddenly, Shigeru found himself in a strange place place with a shitty reputation and even shittier social skills. Basically, he was pretty upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: oh-look-its-a-headcanon


End file.
